


an enchanted mistletoe

by maybeaslytherin



Series: classic tropes [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, game of thrones
Genre: Defense Against the Dark Arts, Enchanted Mistletoe, F/M, Hogwarts AU, dumbledore is a meddling old man as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeaslytherin/pseuds/maybeaslytherin
Summary: Jaime and Brienne bicker after teaching a defense against the dark arts class, leading to a confrontation of feelings under an enchanted mistletoe
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: classic tropes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1519427
Comments: 14
Kudos: 64





	an enchanted mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this counts as a "classic trope", but I've read many mistletoe fics in the Harry Potter universe, so I'm considering it one. I changed up the storyline for this from what I originally planned so that it fits into the same Hogwarts AU that I started in chapter 4 of the 100 different lifetimes compilation. It's not necessary to read that one first, though it does preceed this one in the timeline. I hope you enjoy this little fic!

“Class dismissed,” Brienne said, no longer worried about overstepping on Jaime’s lessons. She had been assisting the Gryffindor Defense Against the Dark Arts professor for nearly half a year now, and the two would often co-teach, seamlessly adding to one another’s lessons to help prepare the students for the looming war. 

The 6th years quickly swept out of the room, the look on Brienne’s face showing her annoyance with Professor Lannister. Hermione shot Brienne a sympathetic look- the two grew rather close, Hermione often stopping by Brienne’s office to discuss Brienne’s job at the Ministry or various defensive spells. Brienne smiled at the girl, then turned to Jaime, her eyes hardening into a glare. 

“Was that really necessary?” Brienne asked, hands on her hips.

Jaime looked at her, a grin playing on his features, “What?”

Brienne’s eyes narrowed, “You know what.” About halfway through the lesson on hexes, Jaime introduced the concept of hex zappers, which destroy negative energy and attract positive energy. To explain it, he said, ‘If it works, I’d imagine Tarth will end up flying out of the room while I will be pulled to the center of the room.’ He laughed, but barely anyone else did- they knew better than to get involved in one of Brienne and Jaime’s bickering matches. 

Jaime sighed, “You knew I was joking, they all knew I was joking. It was just a joke, loosen them up a bit, you know? You have to admit, you are the serious one and I’m the fun one. It’s just the way we work together.” 

Brienne took an angry step towards him, “You understand we’re in the middle of a war, Jaime? There’s a reason I’m so serious. I’ve been out on the frontlines tracking down Death Eaters for years, and if I have to stay holed up inside this castle for the time being, then surely I will be trying to teach the students as much as I can. If I’m serious with them, they should know why. You shouldn’t be encouraging them to disregard that or say my demeanor just runs in the family.” That’s what Jaime had said, after all, when they first met- that her seriousness was just a family trait, comparable to her cousin's, Severus. 

“Hey,” Jaime said, stepping closer, the joking tone gone from his voice, “They do understand that. Maybe I do tease you too much,” he pauses with a small smile, “in front of students, at least.” 

Suddenly, Brienne couldn’t look away from his eyes, from the sincerity and the goodness there. It was similar to their situation weeks ago, in the adrenaline rush after a duel, when Jaime had kissed her. Brienne hadn't known what to do after that, and ended up fleeing the room. They hadn’t spoken of it since. 

“Brienne, -“ Jaime started, but her fight or flight instincts kicked in, and Brienne started backing out of the room. 

“I’m sorry, I have to go.” She turned and fled once again, rushing out of the room, leaving her bag behind. 

“Brienne,” Jaime called after her, but she already closed the door. He followed, taking her bag with him. Rounding the corner outside of the classroom, it seemed like his feet were taking him instinctively, though he couldn’t guess where she went. 

He ran down one of the halls, then down a deserted corridor. He noticed Brienne walking hurriedly down it, and he chased to catch up with her.

Just as she was about to turn down another hallway, he reached out for her elbow, “You forgot your-“ Jaime stopped- Brienne was tugging against his grasp, but her feet were glued to the floor. Jaime tried to move as well, realizing he was also stuck. 

Brienne looked over their surroundings, perplexed. Left, right, down, up- oh. Brienne’s eyes lingered above them, Jaime’s soon following. 

“Is that-“ Jaime started.

“Mistletoe.” Brienne answered, “And by the looks of it, it’s one of Dumbledore’s ridiculous enchanted ones.” She rolled her eyes, all of her anger suddenly directed towards the old wizard. Then, heat rushed to her cheeks as she realized what that meant. Her eyes flickered towards Jaime, who was looking at her, weary but hopeful. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sure this isn’t something you want, and I assure you I didn’t plan it and-“ Jaime started, rambling. 

“Obviously,” Brienne scoffed, “I was the one who went this way first, though I’m not really sure why.” She furrowed her brows, “How did you know to find me here?” 

Jaime shrugged, “It was like I was being pulled here. I just knew where to go, it was strange.” He shook his head, “That meddling man.” 

Brienne nodded- Severus had told her about his inking that Dumbledore was trying to set the two up; perhaps that was why he invited Brienne to stay here and assist in Jaime's lessons in the first place. 

“So…” Brienne started, looking down. Her hair fell from behind her ear, covering part of her blush. 

“Usually if its just a standard enchantment, a kiss on the cheek will break it.” Jaime said. Brienne’s heart sank- perhaps leaving the classroom weeks earlier was a smart decision, maybe he did truly regret kissing her, and wanted to get out of this situation with the least amount of contact possible.

“Right, we should try that,” Brienne nodded, looking up. Awkwardly, she shifted to face him fully. Jaime kept ahold of her arm with one hand, his thumb tracing circles on her robes. He leaned forward, his lips pressed to her cheek. Brienne echoed the motion, turning slightly to brush his cheek, his stubble a comforting feel against her lips. 

Parting, their eyes remained locked. Brienne tried to step back half-heartedly, not necessarily wanting to break the contact first. Regardless, she found she wouldn’t have to- “I’m still stuck.” 

Jaime tried to lift a leg and failed, “Me too.” 

Brienne racked her brain for any spells Dumbledore could have used to enchant the mistletoe. But Jaime seemed to have already realized it. 

“I think Dumbledore used the verum affectus spell. It, um, will only lift once true feelings are acknowledged. With mistletoe I’d assume that means that a certain type of kiss is required, whether on the cheek or on the lips…” Jaime trailed off, his eyes darting to Brienne’s lips. 

“I wouldn’t put it past Dumbledore to do something like that.” She swallowed, and added nervously, “So what now?” 

“I suppose we should kiss.” Jaime said, his voice thick. 

“Is that- would you-?” She tried to get out the words, but luckily he understood what she meant. 

“Do I want to kiss you?” Jaime smiled, tugging gently on her arm to bring her closer, “I already kissed you once, Brienne, and I never regretted it. I only regretted scaring you, I was afraid it was something you didn’t want.”

“I do,” Brienne answered quietly. Whether Jaime didn’t hear, or if he didn’t understand what she meant, a confused look crossed his face. He didn’t have time to ask before Brienne kissed him. It was patient and soft, but there was heat to it that they didn’t have time to uncover with their first kiss. Jaime pulled her closer to him, her legs now free to move as she stepped towards him, and he twisted a hand into her hair. Brienne gently raked her nails over his cheek, following the line of his beard. She felt him sigh against her lips, and she responded, opening them slightly, her tongue teasing at his bottom lip. 

But then, the nearby staircase shifted, disrupting their silent moment, sending vibrations along the corridor. Brienne stepped back, blushing, not only from embarrassment. “Perhaps this is not the place to, um, unravel all of this.” 

Jaime’s eyes glittered, “Perhaps, but it did get us out from under the mistletoe.” He grinned and picked up her bag, which he dropped to the floor sometime after Brienne’s lips found his. He placed the strap over her shoulder, his arm trailing down hers to finally catch her hand and give it a light squeeze. “Would you want to continue to… unravel this tonight, my rooms?” 

Brienne blushed, trying to school her features, though she couldn’t hold back the smile that broke across her face, “I’ll be there.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! On another note, if you follow any of my other stories on here or follow me on tumblr (slytherinoftarth), you know I haven't been writing much lately or updating my current WIPs, at least it feels like its been a while for me. Just the last few weeks I've had a TON of work for school including many days and nights spent in lab doing research. I've also just felt super unmotivated and uninspired. But this fic was one that I had bouncing around my head for a while, and it was nice to be able to sit down and write a full one-shot. Basically the point of this is just stick with me, I plan on updating my WIPs and writing prompt requests soon, as soon as I can find it in me to write more. <3


End file.
